fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood of the Zombies (book)
, |references=400 |authors=Ian Livingstone |illustrator=Kevin Crossley |w2coverillustrator=Greg Staples |w2year=August 2 2012 |w2number=(no number in original printing) |w2ISBN=ISBN 1-84831-405-1 |prevbookw2=Appointment with F.E.A.R. |nextbookw2=''Last in series'' |wizimage2= }} :For other uses of '''Blood of the Zombies', see'' Blood of the Zombies Blood of the Zombies is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Ian Livingstone, illustrated by Kevin Crossley and published in 2012 by Wizard Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 17th (but unnumbered) and final title in the modern Wizard "Series 2" (ISBN 1-84831-405-1). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Poll A poll was announced on the official website to help Livingstone decide on the title of the book. A choice between two titles was offered, the names on offer being Blood of the Zombies and Escape from Zombie Castle. 172 votes had been cast within 30 minutes of the poll going live.Tweet from @ian _livingstone - Retrieved 2019-10-27 The title was announced on February 21st, with over 1000 votes cast, as being Blood of the Zombies.Tweet from @ian _livingstone - Retrieved 2019-10-27 Background - Back Cover}} Combat Unique Rules *The book in general does not follow the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System), with stamina as the only vital attribute used in the game. In the first edition this was a 2d6+12 roll, while in the second edition this was altered to 2d6+20. *Unlike most previous Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, this adventure uses a variable damage system for the reader, depending on the weapon employed, while each adversary generally inflicts a set range of points as stamina damage, ranging from 1 or 2 points to 6 points for one particular opponent. Hits are inflicted automatically in combat; the damage value rolled typically determines the number of enemies felled in one stroke. - pg.10-12 This unique set of combat rules is meant to reflect the mass combat situations encountered in this particular scenario. Equipment List *As an escaping prisoner, the reader starts with no equipment. Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Greg Staples. The book marks the third cover design for the Wizard Books range, bringing back a [[Fighting Fantasy Logo|slightly modified version of the yellow Puffin Fighting Fantasy logo]], the bright green spines, full cover art and non-uniform title typefaces. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Kevin Crossley. There were 34 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 5, 13, 26, 35, 45, 57, 69, 82, 97, 110, 122, 135, 148, 158, 168, 176, 189, 204, 217, 230, 244, 259, 271, 280, 290, 301, 312, 322, 331, 341, 354, 367, 379 and 391. Intertextual References *The bust (97) is a cameo from author Ian Livingstone. *In a certain office room (296), a birthday congratulations postcard can be found with the inscription "Happy 30th Zagor", an obvious reference to the anniversary listed above and to the iconic FF character Zagor. *In the library (301), two books are called Forest of Doom and Return to Firetop Mountain. *In another room (347), the contents include issues of the magazine and various Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, including The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. Other Media An iOS/Android conversion of the book was produced by Tin Man Games and released in 2012. Main Characters YOU - Hero of Blood of the Zombies *Amy Fletcher *Boris *Gingrich Yurr *Gober, Steen and Lange *Gregor *Otto *Roznik Locations *Goraya Castle Encounters *Attack Dogs *Mutant Rats *Zombies - Cannibal Zombie/Zombie Kong Further Notes *The successful conclusion is not contained in (400). *Contains a foreword from Livingstone about the 30th anniversary of Fighting Fantasy and the writing of the book. Errors *In both (80) and (190) you're asked whether you possess a crowbar. If you don't, you can get to (190), where the book asks again if you have a crowbar or a sword. Obviously asking about the crowbar again is pointless. The sword could have been an option right at the beginning. *The Attack Dogs at (326) have a damage of 2 each. The same Attack Dogs at (143) only have a damage of 1 each. *At (343), the doors of the elevator were made of brass, while at (190), they were made of steel. *At (341) we climb up some stairs from the basement and arrive at “one end of a long hallway which turns right at the far end,” giving the reader the impression that the hallway of the northern wing is a direct continuation of the stairway. However at (207) the layout of the castle suddenly changes: we not only run past the stairway we came up from, the hallway now has a “one end” that actually turns left and becomes the west wing. Later at (372) and at (285) the text says that the stairway is actually at the corner where the corridors of the northern and western wind meet. *On the illustration at (82) we can see that the door of the chamber opens inside and to the right. Yet at (310) the text says that the light switch is to the right of the doorway, which is both an impractical place to put the switch and an improbable location the hero would search for it. The logical place would be on the left side of the door. That, or the illustration is mirrored. *At (298) and at (164) the fire door is opened by a metal bar, while at (120) the same door has a handle. *At (243) the padlock on the main gates of the castle is impervious to bullet fire, while at (96) and at (217) you manage to shoot it down. This is especially frustrating because at this point we have already collected the keys of the Main Gate – and put it in our bags. Also this action could be pointless, as there is a valid path where you've already opened the padlock of the main gates. *At (321) if you wish to leave by opening the door, you should turn to (309) instead of (109). Dedication To my family and to Fighting Fantasy fans everywhere. - pg.5 See Also *''Casket of Souls'' *''Dicing with Dragons'' Reviews External Links References Category:2012 Books Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series 2